WAY YOU LIKES ME
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: sequel mr arogan dan ini khusus menceritakan kisah hunkainya. hunkai - sekai, lumin - xiuhan


*WAY YOU LIKES ME?*

CAST:

\- Kim jongin

\- Oh sehun

\- Kim minseok

\- Xi luhan

\- Byun baekhyun

.

Ini sequel dari mr arogan jadi jika ada yang belum baca saya sarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu

.

Seorang namja manisber kulit tan sedang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja membuat namja disampingnya menatap nya heran.

"kau mengagetkan ku jongin"

Namja yang di panggil jongin itutak menghiraukan temansebangkunya dia malah mengacak rambutnya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"AGHHH AKU BISA GILAAAA"

Namja di samping jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakanjongin, dan seruruh kelas memandang aneh jongin , sedangkan yang di pandangkembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja nya.

"yah sepertinya kau memang sudah gila kim jongin" umpatnamja di samping jongin dengn mengelus ngelus dadanya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi , baekhyun namja yang mmenjaditeman sebangku jongin memegang pundak jongin membuat jongin menatapnya.

"kau mau ke kantin?"

"tidak aku ingin tidur saja, kau bisa ke sana tanpa ku "

"ok kalo begitu "

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke luar kelas ,sedangkan jongin dia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan mulaimemejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja masuk ke kelas jongin danmulai mendudukan dirinya di samping jongin, senyum cerah menghiasi wajahdinginnya kala dia melihat jongin yang tertidur pulas, dia pun melakukan halyang sama dengan jongin, dan kini wajah mereka berhadapan, namja itu meniupwajah jongin dan membuat jongin mau tak mau membuka matanya.

"kau tak mau makan ?"

Jongin yang mendegar suara yang tak asing lagi baginyasegera membuka matanya, dan saat membuka mata jongin di suguhi wajah tampannamja yang sudah hampir sebulan ini mengisi hari harinya, matanya terbelalaksempurna dan jongin mulai menegakkan tubuhnya .

"YAKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?"

"aku hanya berkunjung"

"KAU PIKIR KELASKU INI APA BERKUNJUNG "

"aish sudah ku bilang jangn berteriak, nanti pita suara mupecah "

"AKU TAK PERDULI MENYINGKIRKAU DARI HADAPAN KU OH SEHUNNNNN"

Jongin mulai menariktasnya, dan sehun jelas tau apa yang akan jongin lakukan, sehun segeramenghindar sebelum tas itu melayang ke arahnya , dan terjadi lah kejar kejaranantara jongin dan sehun .

Jongin benar benartak habis pikirpada namja yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya ini, apa yang disukainya dari jongin sehingga dia terus saja menempel seperti lintah padajongin, dan jongin tak pernah bersikap manis padanya, bahkan tak jarang jonginsering memukuli sehun secarabrutal , berteriak padanya, sampai melempar apapun ke pada sehun, namun namja itu takpernah membalas kelakuan jongin padanya dia menerimanya dengn suka rela. Jonginmulai menatap namja di sampingnya , oh lihat lah dia sosok sempurna seorangnamja, tampan pintar , kaya raya . dan masih banyak lagi kelebihannya tapikenapa, KENAPA dia terus mengikutiseorang kim jongin ?. jongin benar benar merutuki seorang bernama XI LUHN ,karena dia lah jongin bisa bertemu dengn namja di sampingnya ini . xi luhan itu namjachingu kim minseok yang adalahkakak kandung dari seorang kim jongin , dan jongin pun mulai bingung dengansetatus sang hyung imutnya itu dengan rusa aneh itu, pasalnya mereka adalahmusuh , namun tak berapa lama ini mereka mengumumkan mereka telah berpacaran,meski berpacaran hari hari mereka di hiasi oleh memijit pelipisnya.

"apa kau sakit jongin?"

"jangan berbicara padaku."

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Jongin menatap namja di sampingnya, jongin menggelengkankepalanya mungkin dia salah dengar, dia mulai menghelan nafas jengah, pasalnyakini hampir seluruh penjuruh kanting menatapnya dan mulai berbisik bisiktentang kedekatannya dengan sehun dan jongin tidak lah tuli jongin jelasmendengar bisikan bisikan itu.

"menjauhlah dariku oh sehun mereka mulai membicarakan kita"

"biarkan saja"

Jongin mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi,.

"YAKKKK CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARIKU "

Teriakan jongin membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT"

Jongin memelototkan matanya , dan menatap garang semua orangyang menatapnya, namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh samasekali pada seorangoh sehun karna lihatlah sekarang dia sedang terkekeh melihat tingkah jongin .

"apa ada yang lucu tuan oh "

Sehun menatap jongin dan menangkup wajahnya.

"aku mencintaimu kim jongin "

Dan setelah ucapan itu sehun mengecup dahi jongin dan mulaipergi berlari menjauh dari jongin sebelum.

"YAKK OH SEHUN MATIIII KAUUU"

Melemparkan sepatu yang dia pakai ke arah oh sehun.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk bonekanya diaterus menatap apartemen yang baru saja dia tinggalkan beberapa hari yang laludan kini dia harus kembali ke sini, rasanya jongin memang harus menangis,

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ ayo cepat masuk"

Jongin melirik namja yang kini telah berkeliling kesanakemari entah melakukan apa.

"EOMMA AKU INGIN PERGI KE JEPANG BERSAMAMU HUEEEEE"

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai apartemen sehun. Yah jonginsekarang sedangberada di apartemen sehun ini karna minseok dan luhan akan pergistudy tour ke tempat yang lmayan jauh dan minseok benar benar menghawatirkanjongin yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya lalu luhan dengn otak cerdasnya yangminta di basmi oleh jongin menyarankan untuk menitipkannya pada sehun , jonginsaat itu merengek habis habisan pada minseok untuk tidak menyetujui ide gila luhan, namun luhan sepertinya lebihpintar merayu minseok hingga kini di sinilah jongin di apartemen sehun, setelahdia bisa kembali ke rumahnya kenpa dia harus kembali ke apartemen ini lagi,jongin benar benar ingin mati rasanya.

Jongin nendudukan dirinya di sofa milik sehun dan sehunmendudikan dirinya di samping jongin.

"ada apa dengn wajahmu itu"

"bukan urusanmu dan menjauh dariku"

"kenapa kau selalu ingin aku menjauh darimu?"

"karna aku membencimu"

"aku juga"

Jongin menatap sehun tak percaya.

"aku sangat sangat mencintaimu kim jongin "

Jongin cengo dengn tak elitnya.

"aku bilang aku membencimu oh sehun"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu kim jongin"

"DASAR TULI "

"terimakasih aku memang tampan "

"AGHHH EOMMMA BAWA AKU KEJEPANG SEKARANG JUGA''

Kini jongin sudah duduk di bangkunya, baekhyun menatapjongin yang terlihat sangat imut dengn bibirnya yang di potkan mata sayunya danrambutnya yang acak acakan.

"aku kenapa jongin "

"hyung "

Jongin memeluk lengan baekhyun,

"kau ini kenapa "

"aku rasanya hampir gila apa yangharus aku lakukan?"

"apa masalahmu "

"setan itu hyung seten itu"

"siapa setan yang kau maksud jongin "

"tentu saja oh sehun "

"ada apa dengnnya "

"dia ini seperti lintah , dia selalu ada di sampingku akutak menyukainya , kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak orang di sekolah ini, danaku tak semanis dan seimut minseok hyung dan aku pun tak semanis lay hyung ataubahkan aku tak secerdas luhanhyung bahkan aku tak secantik mu baekhyun hyung "

PLETAK

"apppoo hyung " jongin mengusap usap kepalanya yang di pukulbaekhyun.

"aku sendiri bingun apa yang kau lakukan padanya sehinggaseorang oh sehun rela melakukan apapun untukmu "

"aku sendiri tak tau"

"pertemuan pertamamu dengn sehun mungkin membuatnya suakpadamu"

"itu tak mungkin , pertemuan ku dngnnya tak berkesan samasekali, dan apa yang dia lihat dariku, sebenarnya apa yang membuat diamenyukaiku?"

"oh ayolah jongin kau itu manis, mungkin tu yang membuatnyamenyukaimu"

"ahhh aku tak mau tau"

Jongin kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, baekhyun hanyamenggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jongin yang menurutnyaterlalukekanakan, tak lama setelah itu jongin di kejutkan dengan sekotak susuyang ada di hadapannya dan saat dia lihat siapa pelakunya jongin mendenguskesal, sedangkan orang tersebut hanya tersenyum pada jongin ,

"apa ini"

"minumlah agarkau tak sakit itu sudah ku hangatkan "

Jongin menatap malas susu kotak itu.

"nanti pulang aku ada rapat kelas dulu jadi kau harusmenungguku ok "

"aku tak mau"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusek rambutnya. Jongin menepisnya danmenatap sehun sengit , sehun yang di tatap seperti itu malah terkekeh dansebelum pergi sehun sempat mencium pipijongin yng membuat jongin melemparkan bukunya ke arah sehun

"MATI KAU OH SEHUNNNN"

Jongin kembali duduk dan mengatur nafasnya semua orangmenatap jongin dan mulai berbisik bisik

"AKU MENDENGAR KALIAN JADI JIKA KALIAN TAK INGIN LIDAHKALIAN KU CABUT SEBAIKNYA TUTUP MULUT KALIAN" teriakan jongin membuat kelashening seketika

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kau malah terlihat sangatmanis jongin"

Jongin menatap namjadi sampingnya yang dengan santainya mulai mengeluarkan buku buku yang diabutuhkan

"bersikaplah baik padanya, aku mulai berpikir kisah cintamuini hampir mirip dengn hyungmu itu benci jadi cinta"

''Hyung" rengek jongin, baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihattingkah jongin.

Bersikap baik pada sehun itu tak akan pernah ada dalam kamusseorang kim jongin pun tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang dialakukan di depan gerbang sekolah , padahal tadi dia jelas jelas mengatakan takakan menunggu sehun tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang menunggunya. Jongin menendangkerikil kerikil kecil , sampai ahirnya dia menangkap pembicaraan 2orang yeojayang sedang bergosip ria jongin tadinya tak ingin perduli, tapi saat namanya disebut sebut jongin mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"kau tau kim jongin "

"ah aku tau dia yang sering berkeliaran di samping sehun itukan?"

"iya kau benar "

"apa yang di lihat sehun sebenarnya dari namja itu?"

"aku sendiri tak tau"

"ah mungkin saja sehun penasaran pada jongin yang selalu menolaknya"

"Yah kau benar, saat jongin bersikap baik pada sehun dansehun sudah mendapatkannya ada kemungkinan sehu akan meninggalkannya"

"itu benar"

Ke 2 yeoja itu melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang kini telahbersembunyi di samping gerbang

"apa katanya tadi aku yang berkeliaran di samping sehun apamereka tak salah? Sehun lah yang mendekatiku . penasaran mungkinkah itu "jongin terus bergumam tak jelas hingga sebuah tepukan membuatnya terlonjakkaget

"kau mengagetkan aku oh sehun "

"kau tak perlu ber ekpresi seperti itu, kau seperti habismelihat hantu saja"

"bukan hantu yang aku lihat tapi setan yang aku lihat "

Jongin terus memikirkan kata kata yang di dengarnya tadi apabenar jika jongin bersikap baik pada sehun orang itu akan pergimeninggalkannya? Jika itu benar berarti itu berita baik untuk jongin, jadimulai saat itu jongin tak pernah berteriak pada sehun lagi malah kini diabersikap manis pada sehun awalnya sehun kaget, tapi lambat laun sehun mulaimenikmatinya.

Sudah hampir 3 hari jongin bersikap manis pada sehun, danperubahan mulai minseok lihat dari sehun meski sikapnya masih tetap lembut kaliini, sehun tak pernah menemuainya di sekolah dan saat pulang pun sehun pasti langsung masuk ke kamarnya danhanya menyapa jongin seadanya . entah kenapa hal itu membuat jongin kehilanganseorang sehun.

Jongin kini sedang berjalan jalan di taman sekolah, diamenatap langit , langit yang sangat di sukai sanghyung, di saat saat seperti ini jongin pasti akan merindukan minseok. jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku di sana dan tak sengaja diamelihat sehun yang sedang memeluk seseorang. Jongin mulai menajamkanpengelihatannya, itu memang sehun dengan seorang yeoja.

DEG

Entah kenapa dada jongin sakit melihat ini kata kata yang dilontarkan yeoja itu kembali terngiang di telinganya ' saat jongin bersikap baikpada sehun dan sehun sudah mendapatkannya ada kemungkinan sehu akanmeninggalkannya'

"apa itu bener oh sehun "

Jongin berlari sekencang mungkin tak ingin melihat hal yangselanjutnya akan terjadi.

Kini jongin telah berada di kamarya, memeluk bonekanya danmencoba menghubungi sang hyung.

"hallo"

"hyung hiks"

"kau kenapa jongie"

"hyung hikss"

"jongie jangan membuat ku hawatir kau kenapa"

"hyung hiks appoo hyung"

"apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"aku merindukan eomma hyung hikss "

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku ingin hiks kejepang menemuai eomma"

"tapi jongie kau akan ada ujian jadi itu tak mungkin"

"ku mohon hyung hiks ku mohon hikss"

"baiklah akan ku beritau eomma"

'ne "

"jangan menangis jongie"

'aku merindukan hyung"

"aku juga"

Pip

Dan setelah itu sambungan itu terputus jongin menyeka airmatanya lalu jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dia merasa haus,dan saat membuka pintu jongin kaget karna kini dia melihat sehun yang telahberdiri mematung di depannya. Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahmelewati sehun namun sehun menggenggam tangan jongin .

"apa yang kau katakan tadi "

"apa "

"kau akan ke jepan kenapa mendadak? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAUKU?"

"HARUSKAH AKU MENGATAKAN SEMUA HAL PADAMU MEMANG KAUSIAPAKU?"

Sehun tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi, dia sadar posisinya. Jonginmenghempaskan tangan sehun.

Semenjak sehun tak lagi berada di sampingnya jongin semakinmerasa risih pada pandangan orang orang padanya di tambah lagi tak ada suho,minseok dan luhan yang akan selalu melindunginya membuat beberapa siswa mulaiberani padanya. Denagn kondisi jongin saat ini jongin benar benar tak siapdeangn sikap teman temannya .

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan mnamunseseorang menangkis kakinya sehingga kini dia terjatuh di lantai dan seseorangmenuangkan segelas jus pada baju jongin,jongin kesal bukan main dia berdiri dan menatap nyalang orang di hadapannya .

"apa yang kau lihat kimjongin?"

"kau mengotori seragamku "

"huh apa kau akan mengadu pada minseok ? sayang minseokmuitu kini sedang pergi sehun upss aku lupa sepertinya dia sudah mulaimencampakkanmu dan -"

BYURRR

"KYAAAAA siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku"

Yeoja itu menatap pelaku penyiramannya, dan saat di lihatsiapa pelakunya yeoja itu menunduk, pelaku penyiraman itu adalah oh sehun,denagn wajah dinginnya dia menatap yeoja itu dan membanting ember tepat disampingnya

"jika kau mau selamat sebaiknya kau tak berbicara sepertiitu dan jangan pernah berani menyentuh jongin ku, ini berlaku untuk kaliansemua"

Sehun berlalu begitu saja dan segera menarik lengan jongin,jongin yang tak siap hanya menatap genggaman tangan sehun pada lengannya.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang di apartemen sehun. Jongin terusmenunduk tak berani menatap sehun, sehun menghelankan nafasnya , sehun menarikdagu jongin memaksanya menatap sehun , betapa terkejutnya sehun saat melihatlinangan air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk mata indah jongin.

"kau kenapa?"

"apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"apa maksudmu jongin aku tak pernah mempermainkan mu sungguh"

"kau bohong"

"tidak aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu jongin "

"kau hanya penasaran padaku yah kan?"

"awalnya memang seperti itu tapi semakin lama aku semakinmenyukaimu dan aku mulai mencintaimu"

"kalo begitu kenapa kau menghindariku di sekolah dan siapawanita yang kau temui di taman itu"

Sehun tersenyum , ternyata jongin sedang cemburu rupanya

"kelasku mengadakan sebuah perlombaan dan aku di haruskanuntuk menjadi pengurusnya jadi aku siuk ahir ahir ini, aku tak mungkinmemintamu menungguku, pasti akan sangat lama, dan untuk yeoja itu, dia itu hanyatemanku saja"

"teman pake acara peluk pelukan segala?"

"bukan begitu "

"APANYA YANG BUKAN BEGITU?'

"kau cemburu"

"tidak "

"iya kau pasti cemburu kan ?"

"tidak"

"iya"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK YAH TIDAKK"

Sehun terkekeh jonginnya kini telah kembali, sehun segeramenarik jongin kedalam pelukannya .

Sekarang ini sehun dan jongin sedang tidur di ranjang yangsama, sehun terus memeluk jongin dan jongin mendorong sehun menjauh, sehunmenatap jongin

"kenpa?"

"aku ada pertanyaan padamu oh sehun "

"katakanlah"

"kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"aku tidak menyukaimu "

Jongin menatap sehun dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan

BRUGG

"awwww"

"rasakan itu setan kecil "

Jongin menendang sehun hingga sehun jatuh ke lantai

"kenapa kau menendangku "

"aku membencimu "

"aku tau kau mencintai ku "

"aku bilang aku membencimu "

"tapi aku mencintaimu, kau bertanya kenapa maka jawabanyaaku sendiri tak tau, karna mencintai seseorang tak perlu alasan kan? Hatiku memilihmuuntuk ada di sana"

Brukk

Sebuah bantalmelayang ke wajah sehun

"kau menjijikan " namun sehun bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi jongin

Drettt drett

Hp jongin bergetar ,jongin meraih hpnya dan mulai memerima nya

"jongi hyung sudah memesankan kau satu tiket pesawat kejepang kau bisa pergi lusa"

"hyung " nada bicara jongin mulai rendan dan beberapa kalijongin meneguk ludahnya kasar

"apa yang ingin kau katakan kim jongin "

"aku tak jadi kejepang aku akan tetap disini"

"APA KAU BILANG KIM JONGIN ?"

Jongin segera menjauhkan hpnya sebelum telingnya rusak

"AWAS KU NANTI SAAT KU PULANG KAU AKAN MATI KIM JOONGIN"

"TAK BISAKAH KAU TAK BERTERIAK SEOKIE "

"KAU PIKIR KAU TAK BERTERIOK RUSA SIALAN"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU RUSA PENDEK"

"APA KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MATI SETELAH INI "

Jongin dan sehun saling menatap dan terkekeh mereka memangseperti itu selalu saja bertengkar. Sehun segera mendekat pada jongin

"oh jongin aku mencintaimu"

BUKK

Satu bantal mendarat tepat di wajah tampan sehun

"YAKKK SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGUBAH MARGAKU"

"ah aku mengerti kau minta ku popo?"

Mata jongin melebar , dan menahan dada sehun yang mulai mendekatinya

"DASAR SETAN TULI"

"yah aku memang sangat tanpan "

"KAU MENJIJIKAN "

"aku memang pintar"

"MENJAUG DARIKU"

"ok kita pacaran "

"AHHH EOMMA AKU INGIN KEJEPANG BERSAMAMU "

"baiklah kita akan menikah lusa"

Jongin cengo mendengar sehun, jongin heran bagai manamungkin sehun murid terpintar di angkatannya rasanya kepala jongin sudah akanmeledak, tapi jongin merasa sangatbahagi.

FIN

Ahhhhh pasti aneh . kurasa ini agak sedikit gagal hahahamian jika gak puas.

Sebenarnya ini sequel dari dari xiuhan dan akupikir buat hunkainya saja dan jadinya ini lah aneh pake bangetttt hehehehe

Jangan lupa RCL dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran selalu kutunggu.


End file.
